fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jojo
Jojo is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia!. As the local food critic, his scoring metrics are more challenging than those of the other closers. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Food Critic Loves: Food Hates: Overcooking Jojo is known far and wide as the premier food critic. He is an adventurous foodie that never orders the same meal twice. Jojo makes weekly stops at restaurants to sample their food. If he enjoys his meal, he will award the shop his Blue Ribbon. Customers always tip more when a Blue Ribbon is in sight. Appearance Jojo wears black long-sleeved tops with his blue ribbon on the chest. He wears a black french beret with blue accent. He also wears blue pants and black shoes. He dresses as a superhero during Halloween. Orders Jojo orders something completely different every time he visits a shop; starting from Papa's Freezeria, one can see what Jojo will order on the customers chart, but this does not show his future order, only his past order. In Papa's Taco Mia, it says he's trying everything, and in Papa's Hot Doggeria , it says that it's different every time. Because he is a food critic, he acts as a Closer, so his ratings of orders are tougher than that of a normal customer. Sometimes though, something about his order will stay the same. For example, in Freezeria he always orders a small cup and a regular blend, in Pancakeria he always orders a waffle (but with different toppings, etc.) If you get a total score of 80 to 100 points, he will give you the blue ribbon, which increases the tip of each customer by 2 dollars (e.g. a tip of $5.00 instead of $3.00 from a non-star customer). If it's from a customer going to 5 stars, who will give $9.00, it'll stay the same. The blue ribbon is displayed on the lobby for three days, meaning that the increase in tips also lasts for that time. Trivia * In Freezeria, Pancakeria, and Wingeria, when looking in the characters panel, there are food favorites listed for him, which changes every day, even when Jojo doesn't come on that day. However, for Taco Mia, and Hot Doggeria and games afterwards, it's listed that he orders something different. * He is the leader of the closers in the parades. * Although he does not appear in Papa Louie 2 or Papa Louie 3, his Blue Ribbon makes an appearance as the checkpoint marker. * Along with Quinn, he has been a closer ever since closers were introduced. * Jojo has an unique style of favor when ordering: ** In Taco Mia he mostly orders Chicken, although on rare occasion, he may order a different meat. If you haven't noticed yet, Jojo's order in this game will be large, so those toppings will have to be dropped. ** In Wingeria, he sometimes will order a meat item covered with a sauce nobody orders on that meat (parmesan strips, wild onion shrimp, etc). If he orders 4 dips, they will not be 2 of the same dips as customers usually order (for example, he might order 3 zesty pesto dips and 1 mango chili). ** In Hot Doggeria, Jojo mostly orders Kielbasa, though on rare occasions, he might order a different sausage. If he orders sport peppers and tomatoes, he will usually order them in an uneven pattern (example: tomato, tomato, pepper). Sometimes, Jojo can order a Large Buttered Popcorn, even though nobody else orders it. ** In Freezeria, he orders a Small Cup. ** In Papa's Pancakeria, he orders Waffles. ** In Cupcakeria, he mostly orders one cupcake with a small amount of toppings and a cupcake with a large amount. ** In Pastaria, like in Papa's Taco Mia!, his orders are mostly large and he usually orders a lot of toppings that have to be dropped. Also he always orders his pasta regular. ** In Donuteria, he always orders one topping on each donut. ** He will either order a light-cooked or regular sandwich in Cheeseria. ** In Cupcakeria To Go!, if Red Velvet Cake is unlocked, he'll always order this. * He was the first closer to have a Flipdeck. ** He is also the 1st Taco Mia character to have a flipdeck. * He seldom orders holiday ingredient in Papa's Bakeria. Category:Male Customers Category:J Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debutants